Just a Drink
by bulletproofpencil
Summary: Jaune just broke up with Pyrrha, and his roommates give a little push in the direction of getting better.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde teenager sat faced down at his desk in his bedroom. The only thing that illuminated the otherwise pitch-dark room was the monitor just inches away from his head. A red haired girl, at whose sight would tear out another small part of the young adult's heart.

"Jaune, come on," Another young man entered the room whilst switching on the lights, "you can't stay in here forever, did you even bathe at all today?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Ren," Jaune mumbled as he tried to walk, but flopped onto the floor as he lacked the resolve to do anything, "see? I don't get why you're so worried about me."

"I can smell you from here, and I haven't seen this door budge at all in the past few days." The worried look on his face started to worsen, "You haven't eaten much, I only see you come out of your room for water, and you haven't stepped out of this apartment since she left."

"Don't speak about her!" As weak as he felt, he still managed to gather the strength to yell that out, "Please, I just wanna be left alone, and if I die from it, then even better. You don't have to worry about me and this pain will just stop."

"Don't talk like that Jaune, I care about you 'cause you're like a brother to me," Ren said in a softer tone, "Nora cares too. We want to help and we don't want to help dispose of your carcass, and have rent raised when you die."

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Jaune mumbled through the carpet sarcastically, "but I guess I should at least take a bath."

"That's the spirit," Ren said excitedly, "You're also going out tonight. Nora and I need the apartment to ourselves, she's been a little, um, frustrated and I have blue balls. I left a fifty in your jacket pocket, thanks."

A few minutes later, Jaune was showered, dressed and out the apartment lobby. Not knowing where to go, he wandered the streets, aimlessly. Everything looked so different to him, so gray, like all the color from his life was sucked away. Of course there was reason behind his depressive state, but he just didn't feel like thinking about this reason.

It had only been twenty minutes of walking when Jaune noticed he was lost. "Wow, I must have been locked away in my room for too long," he thought out loud. Looking up he realized he was just outside a bar, "oh, what the hell?" he said under his breath as he walked inside.

"Something that'll help me forget a girl," the blonde told the bartender. He was presented with a bottle of some clear liquid and a shot glass. One shot, then two more, then three, until half the bottle was gone.

"You okay, man?" a voice came from his right, "you've been drinking that since I walked in here, mind if I get some?"

Jaune didn't speak a word, he just filled the glass and slid it over to whoever was to his right. He saw a hand pick it up and come back down with an empty shot glass. He filled it up once more, and the action was repeated. Finally he decided to meet the owner of this hand and turned his head toward this person. He was met with silver-gray eyes, and a smile. He inspected the rest of this woman's features, a plain black shirt and a skirt of the same color, but frowned at the tinge of red at the ends of her hair.

"What, you weren't expecting to see a man, were you?" The girl said as she downed another shot, "I'm Ruby by the way. Sorry if I'm bothering you, you looked like you needed someone to talk to, or at least some cheering up."

"Name's Jaune," He introduced himself, "and don't worry about it, I needed to get out of the house for a little bit, and I didn't really want to find out what kind of sounds my roommates make when they have sex."

The black haired girl giggled before taking another shot. "So if I'm not bothering you, what is?" She asked, while scooting closer, "you can't have a sad face for no reason."

"Just a messy break up, I'll spare you the details," Jaune said, trying to avoid having to think more about the metaphorical wound in his heart, "so what brings you to here?"

"No reason, just felt like getting drunk with a stranger, that's all," Ruby playfully said after finishing the rest of the bottle, "I'm just gonna guess that you're too drunk to find your way home?"

"I'm not too-," Jaune was cut off by the room spinning, "Okay, maybe just a little."

"My place is just down the street, care to spend the night? It does get kind of lonely and you seem like someone I want to get to know a little better," Ruby flirted just a little as she led the now drunk Jaune by the hand out the door.

"I guess I do, since you're dragging me along," Jaune said, though he didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight through the window was much too bright to ignore any longer, Jaune had to move his face. He found an unfamiliar room and girl with petite frame still sleeping in his arms, missing as much clothing as he. '_What the fuck happened last night?'_ He thought to himself as she woke soon after.

"Morning Jaune," The small girl greeted with a yawn, "did you have as much fun as I did last night?"

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…" Was all he could think in response to her statement, "Ruby?! We didn't, did we?" he asked in Horror.

She let out a small giggle, wanting to tease him a bit more, "as fun as that could have been, you were way too drunk to even get it up," Ruby explained as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, "you just puked all over yourself right before you made it to the toilet, so I threw your clothes in the washer and dryer."

"Thanks, but that still doesn't explain why you're naked," Jaune felt his face grow hot in embarrassment, "or why I'm in your bed."

"It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one without clothes, and I did say that it does get lonely," Ruby said with that playful voice of hers.

"Okay," He said still not understanding this girl's strange logic, "well, we should probably get dressed and I should get back to my place." Jaune moved to get up, only to be stopped by Ruby still clinging to him. The

"Nope," Ruby answered as she wrapped her legs around the much larger boy, "let's just enjoy this moment of freedom."

"What?" The blonde asked, now carrying the girl piggyback style and confused about what she's saying, "What moment of freedom?"

"Being naked," her smile not seen by the one carrying her, "it's fun walking around naked, and I'm guessing that you don't get to do that often at your place? I mean, I can understand why a guy wouldn't wanna see you without your clothes," Ruby got off his back reached for his groin, playfully saying, "but I don't understand why any girl wouldn't wanna see this."

"H-hey," Jaune stuttered as he stumbled backwards, surprised by the feeling of her hand on his member, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just playing," she smiled flirtatiously, "Just loosen up a little, will you? I'm trying to cheer you up." Ruby walked over to her closet and started to get dressed. "So tell me more about yourself, you don't seem like the kind of guy makes a hobby out of drinking alone at the bar."

"Ok, but first can you please tell me where I could find my clothes, it's kind of awkward for me to talk to anyone when they can see a pendulum between my legs," Jaune now more self-conscious about his nudity.

"Hm? Oh, it's in the dryer in the room next to the bathroom," Ruby explained while slipping into some red panties and a white tank top.

After they got completely dressed, the rest of the morning was spent eating, and talking about cheesy movies, video games and arguing about whether or not the meaning of life is forty-two. "So Jaune," Ruby started, "why exactly were you at that bar by yourself?"

"Well, besides what I told you, I was trying to forget someone," Jaune looked down at the eggs and bacon he'd been playing with since they'd been set in front of him, "You know, messy relationships and break-ups and all."

"Actually, I don't," Ruby said apologetically, "I've never been in a relationship before, sorry, I can't relate, but I can listen if you're willing to share."

"Not like I have anything better to do today," Jaune said, taking her up on her offer, "I dated this girl for a couple years, Pyrrha, I'd known her since high school and she was a great friend.

"We had been together for about six months before we decided to move in together, along with that other couple I told you about last night. At first it was great, we got closer and she was my best friend. But she started to change, she started acting different. She grew more and more distant, and she started coming home later than usual from work. Some nights she wouldn't even come home until the next morning. She also started being less intimate, the more time went on, the more often she wasn't in the mood until she just stopped having sex.

"It was like this for about a while until I heard from one of my roommates that she saw Pyrrha walking with another guy into a different apartment building. I didn't want to believe it, until I saw them for myself. One day I decided that I've had enough of it and asked her about it. She told me herself that she found another guy and had been sleeping with him for about a year after we after we moved in together." A tear started to crawl down his face. "I just… I don't understand what I did wrong. I loved her and I tried to make sure she knew I did."

Ruby, not knowing what to do with the now sobbing teenager, inched her hand towards his, wanting to hold his hand to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was this painful," she said softly, "I just thou-."

Jaune sighed deeply, cutting off Ruby mid-sentence, "I'm sorry, I just need to go. I'll show myself out." Before Ruby could react, Jaune had gathered his belongings and was out the door. Out in the hallway, Jaune slipped into the staircase to avoid Ruby, he didn't want to have a confrontation with her. Not checking through the small window of the door that separated the stairs from the hallway, he quickly put on his jacket and headed towards his home, despite not knowing where he is or how to get back.

After an hour of wandering around the city, unable to recognize the streets or buildings, he finally walked through the entrance of his apartment. He flopped onto the couch and lay there, staring at the ceiling. "So how'd it go last night, Jaune?" He heard, unaware of how much time had passed since he got home, "I take it you met someone, since you didn't come home last night."

Not wanting to be bothered any more Jaune got up and walked towards his room, "Sort of, but I puked all over myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi, I don't know how this author's note is supposed to work. I guess I should tell you people that I have no schedule to writing because I prioritize my classes and school just started to get frustrating lately, but I'll write and update as often as I can. Enjoy the slightly longer chapter.**

* * *

><p>Following the fiasco at Ruby's apartment, other than work, Jaune had mostly stayed in his room. It was uneventful, either lying in his bed or sitting at his desk staring at the picture of his most recent ex-girlfriend. Looking at the time he decided he should start getting ready for work. He slumped into the seat behind the counter and faked the best attitude he could. <em>'Yay, another night of watching people get shitfaced,'<em> he sarcastically thought to himself while tending to the woman who had been staring at since she sat down, _'I don't get-'_

"Jaune?" The bartender's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and turned his head to the girl he just served, "I thought you looked familiar, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, hey Ruby, I didn't see you there," Jaune halfheartedly mumbled, "I was busy bartending, and doing bartender stuff."

Ruby looked around to see the nearly empty bar, "right, so how have you been? I was wondering when I'd run into you again."

"Oh, I've been fine, just sulking in my room," he said with an obviously fake chuckle, "So what have you been up to since, you know, that night?"

"Not much, mostly wandering around while exploring. I just moved here, so I was thinking, since, besides my sister, you're the only one in this city I know, why don't you show me around?" Ruby asked, hopefully.

"I don't know," Jaune answered hesitantly, not wanting it to end up like Pyrrha, "I ha-"

"Oh come on, please Jaune?" Ruby, flashing the best puppy dog eyes she can.

After a childish back and forth between the two Jaune finally cracked, "Oh alright," He sighed, "By the way, you look pretty young, are you even old enough to drink?"

"Nope, I'm only seventeen," the redhead giggled, much to Jaune's horror, "what about you? You look a little too young to be bartending."

"I'm nineteen, I have my bartending license!" He exclaimed, "That's not the point, Ruby, you're-"

"Oh relax, I have this fake ID that my sister gave me when I graduated high school," the young bartender looked at the seemingly authentic driver's license, "So if I get found out, you won't have to get in trouble." The younger teen gave a devilish grin.

Jaune sighed at the antics of this child, but not wanting to turn away the friend that he'd made, "Okay Ruby, I'm just gonna pretend this is real and let you stay if you promise you won't ask for another drink while I'm bartending."

"Deal!" she exclaimed as she nearly leapt over the bar in a surprise hug, "That reminds me, you owe me for cleaning you up, vomit boy."

"Isn't showing you around town enough?"

"Nope, that's just being a good friend,"

"What do I owe you then?"

"How about a date?" Ruby asked, winking and sticking her tongue out.

"Fine," feeling defeated, he almost forgot about the drink, "that's four dollars for the drink."

The younger teenager took out a six singles, "here you go, bartender," as Jaune gathered up the dollar bills, she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "and there's your tip."

"uhm," the bartender's face turned bright crimson in response, "anyway, what are you doing at a bar if you can't legally drink?"

"Why else? I was looking for you," Ruby said in a matter of factly tone, "I was worried you'd have done something stupid, since I did find you trying to drink your problems away and you left my place crying."

"Yeah, sorry about that," the blonde sheepishly replied, "I don't like letting people see me cry."

"It's not something you should be ashamed about. You're a great, no, awesome guy, I don't see why Pyrrha would treat you like that," the redhead tried to console him, "and if I were her, I would never have let you go so easily."

"Thanks Ruby," Jaune smiled, "you're pretty awesome too."

"Shouldn't you get back to bartending?"

"I don't think that's a problem," Jaune took a quick glance around the bar to see the same of people.

The rest of his shift was spent bantering back and forth with the petite girl while breaking away to serve the few people that trickled in through the entrance. It was a slow night, but there was never a dull moment with her around. The time seemed to pass quickly and before he knew it, his shift was over.

"So, do you wanna try that night over again? You, know, without the getting naked, "I'm sober this time so…"

"Sure, but we're a little further from my place."

"That's fine, my apartment isn't that far from here, just a twenty minute walk," he said as he proceeded to lead Ruby by the hand. Along the way he started to notice the small things about her, like how soft and small her hand was. He noticed how he couldn't stop glancing over at her to see her cute face, even though he'd been looking at it most of the night. He noticed the dimples on her cheeks and chin as she smiled, how her silver-gray eyes can be intimidating, but seems to soften whenever she looked at him. These things that he couldn't notice in his drunken stupor during the last encounter he had with this girl.

They slowly crept through the front door of the shared apartment, trying not to wake Jaune's roommates that he assumed were sleeping. The lights were out, and there was no evidence or sounds of intimacy. "Oh, good they're asleep," he sighed in relief, much to Ruby's confusion, "Trust me on this, if they were still awake, Ren and Nora would keep both of us awake until morning." Ruby still had a confused look on her face, not understanding what he meant, but too tired to care. She was led into his room, which appeared to be very plain only having a queen sized bed, a dresser and a fairly large desk.

Ruby decided to take a look around his room while Jaune went to do some business in the bathroom. She sat at the desk and inspected items that rest on top of it. A few knick knacks like small animal and anime themed plushies, a Rubik's cube, and a faced down picture frame? Ruby picked it up to see what it might hide. She found a picture of a girl with bright red hair tied up into a ponytail, her arms wrapped around him and her lips meeting his face. She could tell she was at least the same age as Jaune indicated her more womanly figure and bigger chest. Ruby frowned and felt a sharp pain in her chest and tears starting to well up in her eyes when she saw the blissful look on Jaune's face in the photo. This feeling is so unfamiliar to her, was it jealousy? Guilt? She didn't know but it was something and it hurt. "That's Pyrrha, if you're wondering," Ruby slightly jumped, startled by his voice breaking the prolonged silence.

"You look so happy in this picture," she turned around to face him, "Did she really mean that much to you?"

"She was the world to me, I loved her so much and then…" Jaune's knees buckled in his moment of weakness and he collapsed onto the bed, head in his hands. Ruby sat beside him, "It just all came crashing down, and it happened so fast." She moved to hug him for comfort, but like the last time she tried to comfort him, Jaune shied away from her, suddenly standing up with his back to her, "You can sleep in here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want you to be woken up by being questioned by Ren or Nora." Just like the last time, he was out the door before she could even get a word out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this before studying a little bit for my biochem test before I get to bed. Haha, priorities, right?**

* * *

><p>"Morning Jaune!" The teenager jumped in surprise at the rude and loud awakening, causing him to fall off the couch, "So how was work last night? Got any numbers? Meet any cute girls? By the way, why were you sleeping on the couch? You usually always get to your bed before you pass out." Nora's mouth was off like a machine gun.<p>

"What's with all the yelling?" Ruby yawned as she lazily walked out of Jaune's room.

"Whoa, Jaune, what happened last night?" Ren asked.

"Oh my god you're so cute, your cheeks are so pinchable, I need to squeeze them," Nora raced over to the younger girl and proceeded to do just that.

"This is Ruby, I met her that one night you guys made me go out," Jaune started to explain, "we talked a little, shared a bottle of some clear stuff and I ditched her at her apartment the next morning and she showed at the bar I work at last night. We talked some more and somehow I owe her two dates and here we are."

"Waaahhh, Jaune help me," Ruby cried out but was mostly ignored while Nora continued to attack her cheeks, "My face is gonna fall off."

"How did you end up owing her two dates?"

"I puked on myself when I went over to her place and she cleaned me up, and she kind of forced me into another one," Jaune shrugged, "I don't mind really. There's not much for me to do since it's summer."

Ruby ran to Jaune's side, desperately clinging to his arm for protection, "Jaune, I think there's something wrong with your roommate."

"Hey Nora, sit," as soon as the command left Ren's mouth Nora obeyed, "good, now behave please, we don't wanna scare her away."

"I'm not a dog!" Nora playfully pounced on Ren's back, "Besides, you're the one who's more obedient when we're alone."

"We didn't need to know that," Jaune then turned to Ruby, "There's nothing wrong with Nora. Actually, if she acted normally, we'd think that there's something wrong with her."

"Oooh, I gotcha." Still clutching his arm, she looked up to his face, "So what are we doing today? Do you mind if I stay today?"

"No not at all, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang out today."

"Oh, in that case, I'll get changed," Ruby said as she began to walk to Jaune's room, "you should too, you're still in your uniform, but I shouldn't complain, it looks good on you."

Ruby came out dressed in a simple red sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts, while Jaune put on a white tank top and blue sweatpants. Besides Ruby's presence, breakfast went the same way as usual, at least usual for Jaune. It was filled with obnoxious yelling about Nora's dream, and the occasional joke about her sex life with Ren, that neither Ruby nor Jaune wanted to hear about. The long-haired boy was inattentive focusing mostly on his phone, reading the news. Most mornings, Jaune could put up with Nora, but with Ruby around, he somehow got into a three way argument about the difference between Coke and Pepsi and which tasted better.

Eventually the couple had to go to their respective workplaces, leaving Jaune and Ruby alone. It didn't take long until the feeling of awkward started to settle. The remaining teenagers had been sitting on the couch for what felt like an eternity, silent and idle, before a small voice broke the silence. "Your roommates are really nice, and Nora is so fun to be around," Ruby spoke up, "you're lucky to be living with people who are almost always around, unlike me, I only have my sister and she's always busy or out drinking."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaune felt sorry for the girl, understanding what it's like to be alone, "you know, since it is summer, I'm almost never busy during the day. If you'd like you can come over and just hang out. I know how lonely it gets."

"Really? Is that okay with Nora and Ren?" She asked, "I mean, I don't want to if I'm intruding in your personal lives."

"It's not a problem at all," He reassured her, "Nora really likes you around."

"Oh,"

"So is that a yes?"

"Jaune, you're talking to a teenager, fresh out of high school," Ruby got up and paced back and forth in, "someone who's just moved from half across the nation, who knows only four people in this city, whose sister is too busy to look after her, and has nothing better to do all day. What makes you think I'd say no?"

"Well, you haven't said yes yet."

"It depends," she crossed her arms in mock defiance, "do you have ice cream and videogames?"

"Um, I got the Halo series," Jaune reached into the cabinet that the TV rested on and pulled out a box of wires, games, and controllers. "I'm pretty sure this still works."

Ruby looked over Jaune's shoulder to observe him putting the console together, "But what about the cream?"

"Check the freezer, there should be half a gallon of chocolate ice cream left," Jaune pointed towards the kitchen, keeping his focus on untangling the mess of wires.

"Um, Jaune,"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's no ice cream left, but the empty container is still in here."

"Damnit Nora, I keep telling to stop doing that,"

"So no ice cream?" the redhead whimpered.

"Tell you what," Jaune started, not wanting to disappoint her, "help me with the wires and you can come with me to buy more ice cream."

"Ok," Ruby's excitement renewed, she squealed in childish anticipation.

In less than an hour, the duo was back on the couch, controllers in hand, playing _Grifball_ on Halo 4. "That's total bullshit, that gravity hammer missed me," Ruby jumped in frustration, while Jaune was too busy laughing at Ruby's avatar was flying through the air.

"Hey, you and I both know how the gravity hammer works," the blonde shrugged, "just enjoy the flying animations when you die."

"Easy for you to say, I'm the only that's dying,"

"Hey, that's the point of the game, and scoring goals,"

"You're not even trying to score goals; you're just knocking me around the court!"

"Sounds like you two had fun today," Ren smiled at the sight, walking out of the kitchen with a mug of hot water in hand.

"Holy crap, where'd you come from? I didn't even see you come in!" Ruby exclaimed a bit louder than the neighbors would like, "are you some kind of Ninja?"

"Ruby, he came back half an hour ago, you were too busy stuffing your mouth with as much ice cream and Oreos as you could," Jaune tried to explain to the hyperactive girl, "I think your hyperactivity is worse than Nora's."

As if on cue in a romantic comedy anime, the door flew open and Nora came flying through and into Ren's arms. "Did someone say 'Nora'?" She sang.

'_Speak of the devil,'_ Jaune couldn't help thinking to himself.

"Nora!" Ruby yelled for no reason.

"Ruby," Nora yelled in response. Both started to prance around the apartment yelling unintelligible phrases like little children. Ren, giving up on peace within the apartment, walked over to the couch and joined Jaune in his game of grifball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Warning it does get a little dark at the end, and it might be a trigger for those of you who have as much issues with depression as I do. Please do tell me what you think of this chapter since it's so much different than what I've read and have ever written.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Jaune had extended his offer to Ruby, since then he's felt less lonely. "You know, Ruby, I'm glad I met you," Jaune looked up from the board game to the person he'd been playing with, "it's been less lonely with you around. It's great to have a friend you can just talk to."<p>

"Likewise," she smiled to hide the hurt she'd felt from that statement. Over the last week, she'd gotten to know him more than just a cute face; she came to know his secrets, what makes him happy, and the little habits that she'd come to appreciate. _'He's just a friend, so why do I feel like this?'_ she thought to herself, trying to deny what she felt. "It feels great to have someone around while my sister's busy, which is like all the time."

"Yeah, Ren and Nora usually work during the day and I usually work weekend nights at the bar," he explained, "and it hasn't been the same since Pyrrha left."

Ruby frowned, "why do you keep bringing her up?"

"I don't know," Jaune answered, confused at the sudden melancholic mood, "why do you ask?"

"Because whenever you bring her up, you always think about her and then you get sad!" Ruby couldn't hold it in, she had to tell him, "and whenever I try to do something to cheer you up or comfort you, you always push me away."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Of course you don't, you're still in love with her," the tears started to form.

"Ruby, I-"

"Just stop, do you know how hard it is to be around someone who just keeps bring up their ex?!" Jaune stayed silent, his head down. "When you're ready to move on and not get sad every ten minutes for bringing up Pyrrha, you know where my apartment is," and with that she stormed out the door.

She put her hood on and ran back to the apartment she shared with her sister. She didn't stop until she slammed the door to her room shut. Falling onto her bed facedown, she finally let the emotions flow from her eyes.

"Ruby, you in here?" A blonde girl opened the door just enough to peek inside. As soon as she saw her sister crying, she went to sit at the side of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Yang," still sobbing teenager hugged her older sister.

"You know you can tell me anything,"

Yang waited until she calmed down enough to be able to talk, "I met this boy at a bar, he's friendly and nice and fun to hang out with and he's cute, but he still can't get over his ex. She cheated on him and then left him."

"Do you like him?"

"He's just a friend," the pain in Ruby's chest returned as she said it, "but it just hurts whenever he brings her up, because when he does he gets all sad and it makes me sad."

Yang smiled. "Ruby, you've never been in a relationship before, so you can't understand what it's like when someone you truly love leaves you," she explained, hoping to help her younger sister understand her feelings, "Why would it make you sad if he talks about his ex? A lot of guys have talked with you about this stuff back at Signal and most of the time you looked bored, so why is he different?"

"I don't know, Yang," Ruby, more confused than before, "every time he looks sad, I just want to hug him tightly."

"Ruby, think. I know you know what it is.

"I don't-"

"Ruby!"

"Alright, I'm in love with him!" Ruby shouted in frustration, "I'm in love with Jaune Arc. There, happy Yang?"

"Are _you _happy, now that you've said it out loud?"

"Yeah… No…. I don't know," Ruby frowned, "I love him, and I'm happy that I spend so much time with him, but he's still in love with his ex and I don't know what to do."

"Just tell him how you feel, I don't think someone who cheated on him would be coming back any time soon," Yang suggested.

"Maybe, I'll do it eventually." Ruby thought about the suggestion a little bit more and decided, "Actually, no, I want to tell him tomorrow."

"Yay!" Yang threw her hands in the air in celebration and hugged her sister, "Oooh, my sister's first love, it's so cute. So what does he look like?"

Ruby pulled out her phone and showed her older sister the picture she took of Jaune while he was taking a nap. The blonde snatched the phone out of her hand and started scrolling through the rest of the pictures. "Hey, give that back!" Ruby lunged at the phone in attempt to take it back.

"Nope," Yang's hands stayed well out of Ruby's reach. She smiled at each picture, the first few were candid pictures of the blonde boy, and then there were selfies of the both of the making silly faces. Every the picture just seemed to get cuter and cuter each time she scrolled to the next. "He's cute; at least you have a good taste in looks and hair."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Jaune slumped onto the couch, "Am I really still in love with Pyrrha?" He stared off into space, "My roommates are sick of me, and I even chased her away… All because I just couldn't get over her. I'm so stupid."<p>

"Of course you are," Jaune looked around to see nothing. No one else had walked into the apartment, and no one else was there, yet he heard the voice loud and clear. It was a voice so familiar, so calming but so unnerving at the same time. "You were too clingy, you didn't have a direction in life and you definitely didn't deserve a girl like me. That's why I left you."

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune looked all over the place, looking for the source of the sound, "Pyrrha, please, come back, I'll change if you want me to."

"Come back? You're joking, right?" the disembodied voice laughed, "Why would I come back, I've already found a guy that's better than you in every way possible. He's better looking, he knows how to make me laugh, and he's so much better in bed than you'll ever be. Any girl that has this wouldn't even dare think of taking an eyesore like you back."

Jaune frantically opened the door to his bedroom and what he saw was more than he can take in. On his bed was Pyrrha and another man, "Oh Cardin!" he heard her scream. She looked at Jaune with a smile, not one of happiness or pleasure, but one of triumph as she said to him, "He's better than you'll ever be." Tears forming, he turned around to run, but he found himself magically transported to the side of a street. Looking around he only saw them together, walking into up to the other man's apartment, kissing outside a bar, sitting on a bench with fingers intertwined, the only phrase that he could hear in her voice, "I love you, you're better than Jaune ever will be."

Falling to his knees he started to sob, and he found himself in his apartment once again. He went to his bedroom to fish out some rope, four feet in length. He began to tie a knot, one that he's become so familiar in the last few weeks through practice, a knot in which he hoped to find better comfort. Standing on a chair with the other end tied to the pull-up bar near the top of the door frame, he slipped the noose over his head and around his neck. He smiled as stepped off of the chair and kicked it away. His brief moment of twisted happiness was over when he opened his eyes only to find that he hadn't moved an inch from the seat on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter seems really poorly written to me, but meh I'm just glad I got the beginning of this story finished. Yes, it is just the beginning, but since I don't know which direction I want to take this story I'll be taking a short hiatus to outline the next few chapters. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jaune was woken up by the buzzing that his phone produced. Groggily, he picked up the phone and brought it to his ear, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello, Jaune Arc is the man you've just awoken, please piss off until morning," he lazily said with a yawn.<p>

"Jaune, do you have a moment?" A feminine voice said into his ear. "Please, I'm right outside your building."

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune, now wide awake and aware of what's going on, "I'll be down in a minute."

Jaune hastily put on a set of clothes and a beanie to hide his messy hair and bolted down to where his ex-girlfriend stood. "You never change do you? Still the pissy asshole when woken up in the middle of the night," Pyrrha smiled at the boy in front of her.

"What do you want?" He said bitterly, yet hoping for something, "I thought you didn't want to see me again? You left with asshole, Cardin. You ignored all my calls, voicemail and texts, just to show up at my door four months later?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she reached out for his shoulder, "I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left. Even when I was with him, I still called your name, wanting to hear your voice."

"So you know how I feel too, right?" he said, remember the dream he had earlier, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, I couldn't sleep or eat and the only thing I could stomach was alcohol as it burned on the way down. I wanted nothing more than to be at your side again. You broke me Pyrrha, you knew that when you cheated and left me for him."

"I'm sorry," was all she could answer.

"Oh, now you're sorry?" Jaune grew angrier, "Where the fuck were you for the past four months? 'Cause while you were happy and having your fun, I could still hear your voice in my head!" He screamed into the empty sky. "You know what it told me? The one voice that I used to look forward to hearing, that always made me feel safe, happy and loved, it said that I wasn't good enough."

"Jaune, I-"

"Of course that's what you meant when you cheated and walked out of my life, didn't you?!" He paced back and forth as he continued, "I was never good enough for anyone. Not for Weiss. Not for Velvet, and I'm certainly not good enough for you."

"Please, just listen,"

"No! Not anymore, I'm done with all your excuses, lies and games," Jaune spat, "just as I was feeling better and a little happier, you come waltzing back to my front door."

"Please, Jaune, I just want you back," Pyrrha cried out, tears flowing from the corners of her eyes, "I miss it all, the stupid jokes you used to make, how you always say 'I love you' in your sleep, how you smile… I just want it all back."

"And you expect everything to be the same where you left it?" Seething with anger and hatred, he poured it all out withholding not a single drop of emotion, "You were my best friend and I gave you my trust, the only thing I could give to anyone at the time and you threw it away. You went behind my back and you slept with that guy repeatedly. Can't you see? I can never trust you again. As much as I wanted you back, to hear you tell me 'I love you' again, there's no way for me to know for sure that you mean it."

A minute of silence seemed like forever. Pyrrha could almost taste the bitterness and anger in the air, "Jaune, I didn't mean to, I mean-"

"Oh, and what did you mean? Were you going to tell me that it was an accident?! How the fuck do you 'accidentally' have sex with someone more than once?!"

"I mean it was a mistake! I knew it was wrong, and I thought I would be happy with him, but…" Pyrrha couldn't bring herself to meet Jaune's gaze, "We were always fighting as soon as I moved in with him. I don't care if you trust me ever again, I'll just be happy if I'm with you."

"No," Jaune said immediately.

"Please, I'm pouring out my heart to you here."

"I said no. For the time we were together, I spent that time pouring out my soul to you. I gave you all my heart, my trust and my love just for you to stomp it into the ground. Do you think I'd do it all over just to be broken again?"

"But-"

"Just go, please," Jaune said as he turned and walked back to his apartment.

"Jaune, just know that I won't stop," Pyrrha attempted to have the last words, "I won't stop trying until I'm by your side again."

He lay back in his bed, contented with the events that just unfolded only moments before. He smiled while closing his eyes, he could only think of one person.

* * *

><p>Ruby awoke in her own bedroom, which now seemed unfamiliar after sleeping over at Jaune's apartment all week. She picked out her clothes as best as she could with what clean clothes she could find in her closet, the laundry pile gets larger as each day passes. As she showered a wave of anxiety passed through her, excited but wanting to put it off. 'I wonder what he'll say,' the thought nagged at her, 'what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't like me anymore because of what I said yesterday?' The questions just kept coming to her mind. "No, I have to tell him. He needs to know how I feel, that I love him," she reminded herself.<p>

Later, standing outside his apartment, she awkwardly reached for the door handle, still deciding whether or not she wanted to make such a big decision. 'I can do this, I was so confident about this yesterday,' mentally berating herself she grabbed the handle, but the door opened inward before she could turn it.

"Oh Ruby, I thought I heard someone with pinchable cheeks out here," Jaune teased.

"Oh shut up, vomit boy," she entered the apartment.

"Hey! I was drunk,"

"Oh please, I drank just as much as you did and I was able to carry you back to my place just fine."

"So what brings you here today, I thought you were mad at me?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but I just don't know how," Ruby started twiddling her fingers nervously.

"I should tell you something first, it's about Pyrrha," Ruby felt the sharp pain in her chest return once again at the mention of her name, "you were right when you said I was still in love with her. She came to see me last night."

Ruby was now questioning what she was doing; wanting to abandon the mission that she gave herself the day before. "Oh," was all she could think of in response.

"She told me that she wanted me back," Jaune continued, "it was something I wished for during the last few months. I wanted to be with her again and there she was, at my doorstep begging to come back."

Ruby could feel the pain in her heart grow more intense with each sentence he spoke. She now wanted to just stand up and leave, but what good would that do for her? She's still in love with the man in front of her.

"Everything I wanted was within my reach, but I realized something," Jaune grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "I realized that as much as I wanted to say yes and tell her that I loved her, I just couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't love her anymore."

Ruby blinked in disbelief and had to process it several times. She was expecting to hear a very different ending to this story. "Jaune, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." She embraced the boy. It's true that she was happy that he was finally over Pyrrha, but there was another reason why.

"So, Ruby, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, we've been spending so much time together and we've gotten to know each other so well that I didn't realize it," she began, "At first it was the random urge to want to kiss you, but I thought that it was just because you were cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Jaune's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Then I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was alone. It hurt every time you brought up Pyrrha, but I lied to myself and told myself that I didn't like seeing you sad for no reason. I was jealous of her because even when she's not around she still had your attention. I was jealous and mad at her because she had the most wonderful and kind boy I've ever met and she just threw it to the side of the road," Ruby still clung to Jaune's torso as she sat in his lap, "I just couldn't stand to see you hurt, but I couldn't do a thing about it, so I'm doing something now." She looked up to meet his eyes again.

"Ruby…."

"Jaune, I love you," she said, "Words can't describe how happy I am when I'm around you. Even now, as nervous as I feel telling you all this, I'm still happy."

"Ruby, I love you too," he said before pulling her back into a hug and planting a kiss on her forehead.


	7. Back story (Ren and Nora)

**Author's note: So, I keep coming up with ideas for oneshots and I'm able to write them in under two hours. But I don't want them to be just oneshots, and they seemed like they could be back stories, so I'll just say they're back stories. This one is a back story for Ren and Nora.**

* * *

><p>Poke. Nora giggled as she watched Ren sleep. His eyebrows furrowing in frustration, despite his slumber, as if he knew that his childhood friend was in his room. "Boop," the orange-haired girl quietly said, poking his cheek again. Closely examining his features she noticed the pink locks of hair that rested on the side of his face and smiled. It had been two years since she had convinced him to dye those locks the same color as his eyes, but she didn't expect him to keep it there or go as far as re-dying it every time he got a haircut. Looking at the clock she decided to wake the sleeping boy right before the alarm clock had the chance, "Morning Ren!"<p>

"Nora?! What?! How'd you even get in my house? The doors should be locked and my parents aren't even up yet," Ren yelled in confusion, waving his arms about.

"You have a window," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Nora…" Ren started but didn't finish, knowing very well what that what she'll answer will only add his confusion, "never mind."

"Let's make breakfast! I was thinking something like pancakes or something sweeter like muffins. I like a sweet breakfast maybe…" she went off like she always did, her mouth was like a rapid fire vending machines for ideas that only she would ever think of attempting. "You're still lying down? Come on, you need to get ready now so we'll have time to cook all this."

"Nora, I'm going to take a shower then we'll decide what to do," Ren answered, "and while I'm in there, please do _not _attempt to make breakfast without me, you'll start a fire like last time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nora said in a sing-song tone, playfully feigning ignorance to what happened.

"Whatever," Ren sighed, "just please behave."

Ren closed the door to his bathroom behind him, stripped and did his toilet business as he waited for the water to warm up. 'What is with this girl?' he thought to himself, 'I've known her for almost ten years and she just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' He stepped into the shower, now warm, and began to wash his hair which was the most tedious part of his morning routine. As a guy, it's embarrassing when mistaken for a girl, but he still wonders why he still keeps it long.

"Ren, hurry up, I'm bored," Nora knocked from the other side of the door, "and hungry, I want breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed again. "Can you please hand me the clothes on the bed please?" Ren asked the hyperactive girl, "I'm not coming out until I'm adequately clothed."

"Poo, that's no fun," Nora threw the clothes at the hand sticking out from the crevice formed by the door and doorframe, "Besides, we've seen each other naked when we were kids, why's it such a big deal now?"

"Nora, it's not acceptable to me," he tried to explain; "shouldn't that be a good enough answer for you? We also looked different since we were kids, especially you."

"Whatever," a light shade of pink appeared on her face after she realized what he was referring to, "I'm hungry."

"Nora," Ren checked the calendar, "do you know what day of the week it is?"

"Wednesday?"

"No," Ren said, forehead in hand out of frustration, "It's Saturday."

"So?" Nora asked, acting like a child.

"Is there any reason why you'd wake me up at 6:30 for no reason?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"Then why are you here? I could still be sleeping," Ren yelled now angry and frustrated with the teenager in front of him,

"Ren, you're such a meanie," Nora said quietly, tears forming in her eyes, "You don't remember what today is, do you?"

"Let me guess, it's some ridiculous day that you made up!" he yelled, "You're so weird, and annoying, I don't even know why I've had to put up with you for so long!"

"You don't remember?" She asked, her voice now faltering and tears streaming down her face, "Today's the day we met ten years ago."

"Nora..." Ren's voice softened in shame, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're my best friend because you accepted me even though I was stupid and weird and annoying, you were the first one who was nice to me. I thought I didn't have to worry about being myself around you," she said through the tears, "I guess I was wrong. Even you think I'm weird and annoying. I was ready to tell you I loved you today, but I already know the answer to that. I'll just go now."

All Ren felt like doing was curling up into a ball in shame. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry Nora," he whispered, "You're the sweetest, most caring girl I've met. It's true that you're weird, but you always make me smile."

Silence was all that filled the room. Nora's sniffles had subsided long before Ren stopped talking, but silence from her was one thing he feared the most. He could always tell how she felt when she was talking, she did a lot of it during the ten years he's known her, but when she was silent she was usually far from happy.

"Don't say that," she said almost as softly as a whisper, "You're always like this, you make it impossible for me to be mad at you!"

"Shouldn't the person you love be the person who you know best?" he smiled, not letting go of her. "We've been best friends for so long; you don't think I didn't know how to calm you down by now, right?"

"Ren, d-do you really?" she pulled away to face him, "Do you really love me?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he looked into her turquoise eyes, "I may call you stupid and weird, but I'd never try to hurt you like that. It hurts to see you cry, like when I first met you."

"You still remember that?" She asked in amazement, finally smiling.

"Yeah," He smiled as he leaned in, "you were crying because the kids at school were teasing you. During recess I came and talked to you, but you wouldn't stop crying until I did something like this."

Nora's eyes widened and her face flushed with red, speechless at the action. Ren's lips made contact with her cheek and pulled away to gaze at the look on her face. "Ren…" was all she could say in response.

"I love you, Nora," he simply said, "and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'll forgive you," she said, regaining her composure and crossing her arms, "if you make me some pancakes like a proper boyfriend."

"Sure, only if you behave and don't manage to set boiling water on fire again," he shot back.

"Boop," Nora skipped up to him and lightly poked his nose; "I love you."

"I love you too," Ren took her hand and led her downstairs.


	8. Back story (Jaune and Pyrrha)

**Author's note: I'm not contradicting myself by putting Pyrrha x Jaune, it's just a back story.**

* * *

><p>"Jaune…" a faint voice seemed to come out of nowhere. It was too dark to see his own hands. "Jaune…" the voice called out his name followed by something he couldn't make out. What did the voice want? "Jaune, wake up, we'll be late for the next class," Pyrrha's voice came clearly, his eyes shot open and his knees hit the underside of his desk.<p>

"Morning Pyrrha," he looked up to see his only friend in this God forsaken place, "what did I miss?"

"You missed the chemistry lecture," she glared at him, "you fell asleep as soon as he said good morning class. You even said 'good night teach'!"

Jaune grinned sheepishly as they walked to their next class, "I can't help it, his lectures are just so boring. When I signed up for chemistry I heard that we were gonna blow shit up with chemicals."

"You know as well as I do that isn't what chemistry is all about," she scolded. "We're only a few months from graduating and I don't want to see you sitting in the crowd because you failed this class."

"I'll be fine, Pyrrha, I'm passing and that's good enough for me," he reassured the redhead, "besides, you're helping me study, I can't possibly fail when you're my tutor."

The rest of the day passed quickly, staring at Pyrrha while she wasn't looking, and being scolded by her to do his work. It was just like any other day since day one of high school, and Jaune wouldn't have it any other way if that wasn't a lie. Everything about her outclasses Jaune in every way; she's beautiful, top of the class and athletic. It was something he'd think about often, but why was it today that it hurt?

"Um, Pyrrha Nikos?" a boy not much shorter than Jaune nervously walked up to the redhead, "I like you a lot and will you please go out with me?"

Remaining calm, she smiled and delivered her answer, "Thank you, it's a nice gesture, but I'm sorry that I have to turn you down."

"Oh, I understand," the boy said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry for bothering you," he said as he walked away."

"So how many people does that make? I lost count after all the guys that asked you to the Christmas Formal," Jaune sighed.

"You kept count?"

"It was a joke," he poked her rib, causing her to jump and let out a small giggle, "you get asked out on dates all the time, but you're still single. Why?"

"I'm waiting for a guy that I like," she smiled at him, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh," Jaune looked down in disappointment. They continued walking, Jaune's gaze still focused onto the pavement in front of him. 'Why does she do this? So many guys better than me, she could be with someone handsome or something, but she always gives me that same answer. That guy must be really special.'

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Jaune turned to see the concerned look on her face, "No, just thinking of something."

"You can tell me if there's anything wrong,"

"That's just it, why do you care about me so much? You're pretty, you've got the best grades and you're the nicest girl I know, I just don't get why you've hung around me since our first day in high school," he looked down to avoid her eyes, "Compared to you, I'm tiny. I'm just average. You know all this, but why are you still around?"

"People try to talk to me because of those things. Because I'm pretty, because of my grades, they chose to be around me because they wanted to date me or to boost their image," she explained, "everyone I've ever met had an ulterior motive for talking to me. Do you understand how lonely that was? When I met you, you had no reason to talk to me but I enjoyed it. You're the first person I was able to tell about myself, the first person I really got to know, and the first person I could really trust."

Jaune said after a long pause, "I still don't get why I mean so much to you."

"Because you're so kind, not just to me but to everyone around you. You care more about my well-being than even my parents," she grasped both his shoulders, forcing him to look into her eyes, "it's because of you that I was able to meet Ren and Nora and my you've become best friend as well and... and…" she stuttered, "I just couldn't help falling for you."

His face could display nothing but shock. Not knowing if he should be happy about how she felt or feel stupid for not noticing. He wanted to speak, but the words he wanted to form just couldn't come to his mouth. He wanted to do something, anything, but he just couldn't.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long," she continued, "but I was too afraid this would happen. I just didn't want to lose you. Please don't stop talking to me, please say something…"

"Pyrrha," Jaune began after finally processing what was just revealed to him. He'd seen many other guys ask her out, it's no secret that she was a popular choice among the males and some females at the school, but she'd always turn them down. "You love me?" was all he could say. "You love _me_?!"

The noise that escaped Pyrrha's mouth could only be described as a squeal and a giggle as Jaune embraced her and lifted her off the ground. Never taking his eyes off hers, he twirled her around and set her down, crashing his lips into hers confirming what he felt. As soon as he pulled away, she pulled him into a hug. "Jaune, I love you so much," her words were muffled against his chest, but somehow Jaune knew exactly what she said.

"I love you too, Pyrrha," he answered back. The two continued walking home, hand in hand.


	9. Back story (Jaune and Pyrrha cont)

**Author's note: So much free time, thank you election day. :D**

**At any rate, another back story that should bring us to right before the start of the first chapter.**

****Edit: This will be the last chapter in this story. It's really hard to think of new ideas for new chapters, and the ideas that I do have don't fit with what I already have. Thanks for reading, I'll be coming up with new stories soon, so look out for that.****

* * *

><p>"<em>Please leave your message after the tone."<em>

Jaune glanced at the unusually empty space on his bed, "Pyrrha? I hope you're getting my messages. Where are you? You've never stayed out this late, I'm just worried."

"_Please leave your message after the tone."_

"Pyrrha, you've been gone all week. Please pick up or return my calls."

"_Please leave your message after the tone."_

"I've barely seen you all month, and you never want to talk. Is something wrong? Is it something I did?"

"… _Message after the tone."_

"I left your dinner on the table. Your dinner last night went bad this morning so I cooked you something different."

"… _Message after the tone."_

"Pyrrha, I haven't seen you much in the last three months. I just want to let you know I love you."

"… _Message after the tone."_

"Please, Pyrrha… Don't do this to me," the recording seemed to pause but was broken by a muffled sob, "I love you. There hasn't been a day in our relationship that I stopped letting you know that I love you, so please come home."

"Pyrrha… I miss you. Nora told me today that she saw you with another man today, but… I don't believe that you'd cheat. Please just let me know you love me."

"Pyrrha, I just want to let you know 'Happy Second Anniversary'. It's almost closing time, but if you hurry, we can at least eat dinner together."

"Pyrrha!" Nora's voice came loud and clear. It wasn't the usual cheerful tone she usually spoke in, no, it was an urgent and faltering voice that was so unlike its owner, "It's about Jaune. We're on the way to the hospital right now, please, at least come see him."

"Pyrrha where are you?!" the angered voice of Ren sounded so alien, "Jaune's in critical condition. He might not make it through the night and you're off somewhere else sleeping with some other man? You're his best friend. No, not anymore. Best friends don't hurt each other."

"_Are you sure you want to delete ten messages?" _the prerecorded voice prompt asked. Pyrrha confirmed her decision, and then closed her eyes, focusing her attention to the feeling of warmth on her back and on her waist. She smiled at the feeling of the man holding her, forgetting what she had done.

* * *

><p>"Pyrrha?" the girl turned to see a face she almost didn't recognize. Jaune's eyes were lined with thin but distinguishable black line, indicating his lack of sleep. The clothes he wore seemed aged, like he hadn't changed for at least a week. He reeked of alcohol and sweat, and the sclera of his eyes was filled with red. "So it's true. You've found another man."<p>

"Whoa, raccoon eyes!" the man holding Pyrrha's hand boomed, "Babe, do you know this loser?"

"I'm her boyfriend, you asshole!" Jaune spat back. "Pyrrha, is this guy bothering you? Let's go home, I've been worried sick."

"Oh, no you don't," the man effortlessly pushed over Jaune, who was clearly intoxicated. The sting of a foot connecting to his face hurt less than his broken heart, "She's with me, so if you could back off, that'd be great."

"Pyrrha…" he groaned as his face took more abuse from his assailant.

"Jaune, please," the girl finally spoke in a condescending tone, "we were over a long time ago; you were just too stupid to figure it out. Please don't call me anymore, don't send me any texts, just get out of my life." She looked up at the other man's face, "Come on, Cardin, let's go."

"Pyrrha, I love you," Jaune managed to moan before his world went black.

"We're here to pick up a blonde kid, about 6' 1", probably smells like alcohol," Jaune heard Ren's voice echo as he opened his eyes to see the inside of a holding cell.

"Come on kid, your ride's here," an officer roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Jaune…" Nora struggled to keep her breakfast down at the sight of her friend. His face was covered in several purple and black lumps; his eyes still bloodshot from when he left the apartment the night before.

"Come on, buddy," Ren put Jaune's arm over his shoulders for stability, "let's get you some Alka-Seltzer and some food. You've been out all night."

Jaune woke up to dim light of his room. He noticed the food on the table and the bubbling liquid in the cup next to it. His head and face stung from, causing him to remember the events that transpired during his last moments of consciousness. Picking up his phone he dialed the source of his heartache.

"_Please leave your message after the tone."_

Jaune took a deep breath, exhaling audibly. "Pyrrha… What happened? One week you wanted to get married and grow old together, and the next you stop coming home. What did I do to make you leave? I'll always love you, and I'll never stop."

"_Please leave your message after the tone."_

"Pyrrha, please come back. If it's something about me, I'll change. You know I'll do anything to have you by my side again…" Jaune's voice became softer and softer, "I… I can't believe that your love for me just disappeared so quickly… Please, just come home."

"At least give me an explanation," Jaune spoke through his sobs, "please, I just need to know why you left me- why you cheated."

"Pyrrha…" his voice was raspy and coarse, "I'll be waiting on the couch when you get home. I love you; I love you so much."

"I'm… I'm sorry Pyrrha, for whatever it was that I might have done," sniffles could be heard between his pauses, "I should have known this would have happened… Like I said, right? 'I don't deserve your love…' I never really did, but I tried my best…"

"I left your food on the table," his voice was calm but soft, "you better hurry, the drink I got might be gone soon."

"_Are you sure you want to delete these unheard messages?"_


End file.
